Unterganger Minecraft Server
The Unterganger Minecraft Server (or shortly UMS) is a Minecraft server set up by Unterganger DictatorAntics. The server world was created around June 2013. The main focus of the MC world is the Unterganger City built around the original spawn point. The server is made available via Hamachi, a shareware virtual private network (VPN) application. Untergangers on the server Normally there is a maximum of 5 people on a Hamachi network, but DictatorAntics managed to connect other networks which makes it possible to play on the server with more than 5 players. Currently mfaizsyahmi, MisterTalkingMachine, Johnnomonster and DictatorAntics regularly plays in the server, though in the past KnightTemplar1453, Kumichi58 and Deficere2 were also active. JennieParker87 and subtitlecomedy only visited the world a few times, and hasn't built anything. Though TheSilverUniverse and mfaizsyahmi also joined the Hamachi network, they have some technical issues which makes it unable for them to connect to the server. mfaizsyahmi had since then resolved his connection problem. Locations Unterganger City DictatorAntics named the 'city' on the server Unterganger City. The city is steadily expanding and currently has the 10 flags of the countries of the Untergangers on the server. The city was traditionally divided into three districts, but as one was greatly expanded in an over-ambitious plan, and another lack growth, only one district remained relevant. Throughout the rest of this article, "City" refers to Unterganger City. The first one is the Old Town, designated as a shared build zone on which players can build anything they want. It contains an assortment of buildings, from John's HUE Tower and MTM's Victor building to DictatorAntics' castle and KT's fort. Various monuments have also been built here. Johnnomonster's planned village and mfaizsyahmi's old Malay town can be regarded as enclaves within the Old Town. The second district is the Nazi District, aiming to recreate the Nazi German capital of Berlin. Deficere worked on the Führerbunker for some time, but as of Nov '13 little progress have been made. Some have proposed to reclaim the undeveloped land around the bunker and build a proper Reich Chancellery on the site and above the Führerbunker. With the Old Town growing faster and encroaching the only structure in this district, the Nazi District might soon be dissolved and absorbed into the Old Town as an enclave. The third district was the former Imperial District (now incorporated into the City of Athyras). The Imperial District is where KT and DA build structures resembling buildings of a real-life city. Structures built there include a Military Barracks, a Dock, a Courthouse and a Prison. Structures like factories, houses, and even a landmark (The Byzantine cathedral Hagia Sophia) has been planned. Separation of the Imperial District from the Unterganger City was initiated with the building of a wall meant to separate the unregulated construction of the Old Town and the planned construction on this district. City of Athyras A more ambitious plan was hatched by KT around November 2013 and involves incorporating the Imperial District as one district of a vastly larger City of Athyras that contains various other districts. Massive land-clearing work had been made in MCEdit, and major roads and a few buildings have been built, but soon KT lose interest in the mega project. Also, because of the name, the size and the build restriction placed upon vast swaths of land some players felt that the City of Athyras is a separate city from the City, and thus the distinction made in this article. Outskirts Surrounding the two cities are undeveloped wilderness, dotted with various generated structures that include desert temples (aka pyramids), jungle temples (only one has been found so far) and villages. Due to the new terrain generation in Minecraft 1.7.2 chunk errors or generation border as they are called can be found in all directions, approximately 1000m from the Unterganger City center. Two of the oldest villages discovered (and closest to the city proper) are named East Village and Southville, named after their relative position to the city. East Village, being closer of the two had been razed to make way for the City's expansion. Another little known village to the west met the same fate when land for City of Athyras was cleared. In the plains to the north three more villages have been found, and have been connected by rail to the City. A large number of temples can be found in the server world. Those within 1000m radius of the city has been explored, named and connected to the City via rails. They were named after Untergangers that were thought of as prominent such as KakashiBallZ, Vzorkic, 20EuroCent and MOTURK49. All of these temples are desert temples (pyramids), with the exception of a single jungle temple named instead after the person finding it (mfaizsyahmi). List of landmarks :This list may not be accurate, and will change from time to time. Unterganger City *'Old Town' **;Apartment buildings:By mfaizsyahmi **;Archery range:By KT – Demolished Dec '13 **;Beach property:By mfaizsyahmi – Private beach **;Boat race system:by mfaizsyahmi – buggy - do not use **;Castle:By DA **;Cinema:By mfaizsyahmi **;Clock:By MTM **;Cow Museum:By DA **;Fegelbrothel:By KT **;Glass Tower:By John **;Headgear shop:By mfaizsyahmi **;House (MTM's):By MTM (you don't say?) **;House near overhead railway system:By KT **;House with tower:By DA **;HUE Tower and Hotel:By John **;Land Office:by mfaizsyahmi – Houses a wall of a large map of Unterganger City **;Lighthouse:By John **;Mailcart Central Station:By mfaizsyahmi – Serves the mailcart line (see next entry) **;Mailcart line:By mfaizsyahmi **;Masjid Jamek (Old Malay Town):By mfaizsyahmi **;Obelisk:By KT **;Old Malay Town:By mfaizsyahmi – (Some parts under construction) **;Penis Museum:By John – Demolished **;Temple of the Hall of Fame:By KT – Originally dedicated to TheSilverUniverse and Silverism but later converted **;Stable #1:By DA – Located near the HoF Temple, Tower Fortress and mailcart station **;Stable #2:By KT – Located near the Obelisk **;Stable #3:By John – Located near the Land Office **;Subway loop:By mfaizsyahmi **;Tower fortress:By KT **;Unterganger Central Station :By mfaizsyahmi **;Vanity torture houses and gallows:By John (Demolished) **;Victor factory building:By MTM – Largest building on the server world by land area **;Walled Village:By John (Under construction) *'Nazi District' **;Führerbunker replica:By Deficere (Abandoned as of Jan '14) Ums_DA's_fort.png|Castle UMS cinema interior.png|Cinema UMS_grand_clock.png|Clock Ums_Cow_Museum.png|Cow Museum 2013-11-08_23.27.36.png|Victor factory building City of Athyras *'Historical District (Former Imperial District)' **;Archery range:By DA **;Bakery:By KT **;Battleship:By Kumichi58 **;Bazaar:By KT **;Boatyard:By KT – Place now abandoned, planted with giant pines **;Byzantine shrine:By KT **;Colonist square:By KT **;Courthouse:By DA **;Gothic church and graveyard:By DA **;Houses (9 in a block):By KT **;Hue Square:By KT **;Lighthouse:By KT **;Mansion:By DA and KT **;Replica of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus:By KT **;Military barracks:By KT **;Mountain fort:By DA **;Mosque:By KT (Demolished and replaced by a restaurant) **;Observation towers:By KT – Each flies a different flag **;Playground:By mfaizsyahmi **;Police headquarters:By KT **;Pub:By KT **;Prison:By DA **;Radio broadcasting station:By KT **;Radio broadcast tower:By KT **;Restaurant:By KT **;School:By KT **;Stable:By KT **;Storage house:By KT **;Subway loop:By mfaizsyahmi – consists of two stations, one was built by KT **;Town hall:By KT *'Industrial District' **(Empty) *'Business District' **;McDonalds:By DA **;Hospital:By DA (Under construction) **;Unity Tower:By KT **;CNN Tower *'Little Tirana' **(Empty) *'Little Warsaw' **(Empty) *'Little London' **(Empty) UMS_radio_station.png|Radio station Outskirts *;Slender Forest National Park:By KT *;Slender Forest National Park lodge and ranger station:By mfaizsyahmi *;Waterways *;Railway networks:By MTM and mfaizsyahmi – Terminal in Unterganger Central Station UMS_railway.png|A section of the railway network Sculptures and pixel arts Around the server there are various sculptures intended for decoration, as these can be found as inside both cities as in the outskirts, they are listed as separate on these charts: Rules The server currently has six rules the players on the server should keep in mind. *It is not allowed to destroy buildings of other people *Lava is forbidden, because it can destroy everything on its path *You have to ask the admin permission for mob spawning *You have to keep obscene buildings to a minimum *You have to be careful with water and not cause flooding *You have to use common sense where to build something, which means not building your building right in front of the entrance of someone else's building If one of the rules are broken by a player they will be teleported to the courthouse where they are sentenced for a certain amount of minutes to a prison. In the prison they can still chat with the other players but obviously, not build anything. If a player continues destroying stuff in the courthouse or prison, they will leave the admin no choice but to ban the player. Additionally, there are unwritten rules, some of which are: *Only KT and DA are allowed to build in the City of Athyras. *Close all doors behind you. Admins and moderators The admin of the server is also its creator, DictatorAntics. The server has one moderator to help DictatorAntics, which is KnightTemplar1453. Other players are given operator status from time to time, given justifiable reasons. Trivia *If you persee any use of lava for something you can ask an admin to do it for you *Trapped Antics (John) was notorious for blowing up animals with TNT and disregards rules regarding killing cows. He also used to operate an animal torture shop. All of these conducts are now discontinued, and the structures demolished due to the fact that Mfaizsyahmi's cooked meat dispenser does an automated job of this as well as his plans to replace his inferior buildings with ones of higher quality. *The Cow Museum is a reference to TSU's love for cows. *Pigs named "Shomronon" can be found roaming around the old part of town (they're mostly spawned by DA). There's also a small machine called 'Der Daily Shom', placed by MTM near his Victor building. This machine spawns one of such pigs every time the sun rises. *There's a hidden black market in the city of Athyras. *KT is staunchly against the use of stairs for its intended purpose, and insists that it only looks good "on roofs." This division between him and DA (plus a few others) is apparent in the buildings of Athyras - the ones with ladders and no staircases are most likely KT's. Gallery Old district MC_gangers.jpg|Untergangers riding on horses UMS old city sky view.png|Aerial view of the old town (not fully rendered). Minecraft Unterganger City skyscraper.jpg|KT's skyscraper. The cow museum can be seen in the background. KFC in a nutshell.png|'KFC in a nutshell' (demolished 14 Oct 13) Ums DA shoop da whoop.png|IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR Ums old malay town.png|Part of the old malay town (Outdated pic. Notice the huge chunk error) Ums DA's fort.png|DA's fort Ums Turkey.png|Turkey pixel art Ums flags.png|Flags of countries of Untergangers in the server Ums Cow Museum.png|The Cow Museum Ums Hue Tower.png|The Hue Tower (and Hotel) Ums Technicolor.png|In Technicolor Ums Victor Building.png|The huge Victor factory building under construction Ums Malay Town facade.png|Facade of the Malay town shop lots Ums DA Tower.png|DA's house (and Tower) Ums Eat-o-Matic.png|The Eat-o-Matic machine Ums City map.png|Large detailed map of the whole city and its environs 2013-11-08_23.27.36.png|The Victor building, after the outside was completely finished on November 8, 2013. UMS gramophone.png|MTM's huge gramophone sculpture, placed right in front of his Victor building UMS grand clock.png|The Grand Clock. UMS daily shom.png|Daily Shom. UMS big towers.png|Big towers of Unterganger city; The transmitting antenna, the Hue Tower, the Nipper Tower and KT's Fortress. City of Athyras Ums mountain fort.png|The Mountain Fort UMS battleship.png|Battleship built by Kumi UMS courthouse.png|The Courthouse UMS mausoleum.png|Mausoleum UMS military buildings.png|The Military Barracks, along with the Archery Range. The flagpole and Hue Tower are also visible UMS radio station.png|Athyras Radio Station with the tower (Currently the highest built structure on the server) UMS restaurant.png|Restaurant UMS school.png|Elementary School UMS town hall.png|The Town Hall Outskirts DA_MC_grave.jpg|Grave of DA's horse, Wankstain II Large-scale technical map.png|Large-scale map of the server with the location of the city, surrounding biomes and the pre/post1.7.2 terrain generation border Large-scale map.png|Large-scale map of the server UMS dessert hut.png|Abandoned desert market, thought to be a natural structure by some users, untill claimed by MTM on november 2013. External links *Setting up a Hamachi server - Minecraft Wiki Category:Software Category:Unterganger Interactions